


Study Fight

by feather_aesthetic



Series: Terrible stories I wrote when I was 12 but figured I'd dump on here anyway [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: The Trix are in the midst of studying when all hell breaks loose.





	Study Fight

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were hanging out together in their room, sitting on Darcy's bed. Darcy had bare feet, and was stretched out, stomach down, on her bed, reading a book on curses. Stormy was stretched out, her back on Darcy's calves, reading a book on metrology. Icy was seated cross-legged, next to Darcy's feet, reading a book comparing the crystalline structure of ice to diamond. Icy and Stormy glanced at each other, grinning, then Stormy leaped up and sat on Darcy's calves, while Icy tossed her book aside and started tickling Darcy's feet. Stormy reached up and dug her wiggling fingers into Darcy's sides. That was all it took for Darcy to crack and start to laugh uncontrollably. She squealed and squirmed, but the weight of Stormy was too much for her. But Darcy, ever the most clever of the group, played dirty. Her shoulders shook as she lifted her arms behind her and squeezed Stormy's sides. Stormy squeaked in a very un-Stormyish way and shot off Darcy's legs, allowing her to yank her feet away from Icy, and scramble to her feet, breathing heavily. She glared at her sisters, and they glared back.

"Way to go, Stormy." said Icy sarcastically.

"It's not my fault." she retorted.

"Oh really?" They turned to each other.

"Yeah, really. Maybe you should have held her legs. See how well you could have taken it. Besides, I wasn't expecting it."

"And that's an excuse?" Icy said, as she plopped down on the bed.

"Well, yeah." said Stormy, laying down next to her. Icy glanced at Stormy, then winked at Darcy. Suddenly, Icy jumped up and sat on Stormy's elbows, and Darcy ran over and sat on Stormy's legs, just below the knee. They started tickling her knees, squeezing and stroking them, and soon she was giggling hysterically, twisting futilely.

"Is it still an excuse now?" asked Icy gleefully.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" she said, before the end of the word trailed off into giggles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What was that?" Stormy, with a great deal of effort, managed to twist her arms under Icy so that they were facing upwards. She used this to her advantage by ramming her fingertips into Icy's sides. What Icy desperately tried to keep a secret from the others was that she was the most ticklish out of all of them. Icy immediately snapped her arms to her sides, but it was too late. Stormy wiggled her fingertips around, making Icy squirm. Darcy grinned, reached over, and prized one of Icy's arms from her sides, yanking it up and around her head and holding it there. Stormy took advantage of this and wiggled her fingertips in Icy's now exposed side. Icy shrieked, and Stormy wriggled out from under her, pushed her over and sat on her arms. Darcy sat on Icy's legs, and they both attacked her stomach and sides. Icy started to giggle, and then laugh, squirming uselessly.

"Look how the mighty have fallen." Stormy mocked. "Icy, leader of The Trix, bane of the realm of Magix, is ticklish. If only Bloom and the rest of that stupid Winx Club were here." Stormy took over Icy's sides, and Darcy turned around and grabbed Icy's feet. She lightly stroked a sole, and Icy started laughing harder. She scrabbled her fingers over the bottoms of Icy's feet, and Icy was soon in hysterics, tears running down her face. Finally, they stopped, and the three girls lay down on the bed together. Icy put her arms around Stormy and Darcy's shoulders; they were on either side of her.

"Never do that again."

"Or what?" said Darcy and Stormy at the same time. She poked both of them in the stomach, and they both jumped, giggling.

"Or I'll get you back. When you least expect it." That shut them both up. At least for the moment.


End file.
